


Something More to Me

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, opps, this started out funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen AU: Emma and Regina and teenagers. Emma tells Regina about a new boy she has met and Regina is not to thrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More to Me

“I met this new guy the other day. He is so perfect. He is the cutest thing ever. You’ll love him!” Emma exclaimed joyfully.   
Regina looked back at her friend confused. I wave of discomfort feel over her body. She knew this wasn’t right. But why did it bother her so much?

“Yeah sure. Where did you meet him?” Regina responded with more of that Evil Queen sass than she intended. 

“Just around, but he told me I was beautiful!” Emma seemed to be so excited. Regina just furrowed her eyebrows. The whole situation brought her a sense of awkward confusion. They had never talked about boys before and it just felt somehow, wrong. 

“You are beautiful,” Regina responded looking the woman before her, truly look at her. Emma was possibly the most beautiful person Regina had ever laid eyes on. She didn’t know who this jerk was, just that he didn’t deserve her. Regina thought for a moment and realized that she didn’t think there was anyone who deserved Emma. She was such a pure and kind person. The best and most breathe taking person she had   
ever met. 

“Thanks! You are too!” Emma replied in her chipper voice, “So I am texting him right now. He is just the best look at this!” Emma pushes her phone towards her friend. Regina looks at the phone but her brain can’t comprehend the words on the screen. She is over come with… with something she cannot quite put her finger on. 

Emma leans over to Regina babbling off about her new found love. The second Emma’s shoulder comes in contact with Regina’s she knows. She has thought it before but always told herself it couldn’t be. But it could. It was. Somewhere along the way, somehow, Emma became something more than a best friend to Regina. Something much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
